With the development of display technologies, portable devices have become a new developing trend in modern society, and are gradually changing human life and bringing a great revolution to science and technology. In particular, a flexible display panel, which is foldable, portable and can be used in a wide range, is becoming more and more popular, and allows a user to have an entirely new watching experience. More particularly, the flexible display panel provides more possibility for achieving full-screen display.